wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Illidan's forces
The Illidari are servitors of Illidan Stormrage, Lord of Outland, found mainly in Shadowmoon Valley and the Black Temple. As a title, this appears to be used mostly with his demonic minions. They are used in various ways; for instance, at the Ruins of Sha'naar in Hellfire Peninsula, "Illidari Taskmasters" (who are Fiends, a type of Doomguard) lord over Dreghood Broken as they search for one of the seven Ata'mal crystals. In Shadowmoon Valley, they appear to serve as front-line foot soldiers as the Sha'tar bring their war against Illidan to the steps of the Black Temple. Illidari wear the Illidari tabards and fight under the Illidari banner. Most appear to be found in Shadowmoon Valley, and the Black Temple. This might suggest that Illidari may be an inner circle of forces closest to Illidan and certain leaders, perhaps forming an elite guard. Illidari may also include the Naga under the command of Lady Vashj, blood elves loyal to Kael'thas Sunstrider, the Ashtongue tribe of Broken draenei under the leadership of Akama, and numerous fel orcs and demons, presumably from the armies of the previous Lord of Outland, Magtheridon. However, Illidan's Naga and the Blood Elves under Kael'thas use their own unique banners and tabards rather than those of the Illidari, which may suggest that they are not actually part of the Illidari itself. Illidari Forces The Betrayer commands vast armies throughout Outland; there are only a few places in the shattered world that are not inhabited by his legions. These armies include: *Fel orcs: When Illidan invaded Outland, Magtheridon's primary non-demonic forces were fel orcs, corrupted by his own blood. Led by Kargath Bladefist, the fel orcs are now in the Betrayer's service and primarily man the battlements of Hellfire Citadel. In addition, members of the Shadowmoon Clan can be found on the Ata'mal Terrace of Illidan's Black Temple, and the survivors of the Dragonmaw Clan - under their aged chieftain, Zuluhed the Whacked - capture and take control of nether drakes for service in Illidan's armies. *Blood elves: Illidan was briefly captured by his long-time jailor and nemesis, Maiev Shadowsong, shortly after arriving in Outland. It was primarily due to the intervention of Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves that allowed the naga under Lady Vashj to free him. The blood elves under Kael's command, having been scorned by the Alliance, swore allegiance to Illidan and aided him in toppling Magtheridon. The Betrayer's most trusted legion of blood elf warriors is known as the Crimson Sigil; they are the highest commanders of Illidan's forces outside of the Black Temple itself. Though Kael'thas Sunstrider betrayed Illidan and works for Burning Legion now, some blood elves are still loyal to The Betrayer, such as the demon hunter initiates under Varedis. *Naga: Calling in some old Highborne debts from ten millennia earlier, Illidan raised the naga from their undersea lairs in order to aid him in obtaining the Eye of Sargeras, as well as preventing Maiev from following him. Under the direction of Lady Vashj, the naga followed Illidan into Outland where they were instrumental in both obtaining the aid of the blood elves and laying siege to Magtheridon's fortress. They now control the watery areas of Outland, including much of Zangarmarsh. *Broken draenei: The Betrayer obtained the aid of Akama and his Broken sometime before the siege of the Black Temple. The Broken proved to be proficient assassins and scouts, and were able to allow Illidan and his army to reach Magtheridon. Though only the Broken of the Ashtongue tribe serve Illidan willingly (though the same cannot be said of Akama himself), Illidan's forces in Hellfire Peninsula and Zangarmarsh regularly enslave Broken for menial labor. *Demons: Magtheridon, as a servitor of the Burning Legion, took control of Outland and brought legions of demonic forces with him. When Illidan toppled Magtheridon, many of these demons swore allegiance to the new lord of Outland. The types of demons primarily seen in Illidan's armies are Satyrs and Terrorguards, a subspecies of Doomguard. However, there have also been accounts of Nathrezim, Shivarra, Pit Lords (other than the enslaved Magtheridon), Felguards and even Eredar in the service of the Betrayer. It is believed that by some that the Illidari appear to be a Faction in the mold of the Alliance, Horde, Scourge, or Burning Legion. Leaders of the Illidari Highest Ranking Lords of the Illidari * Illidan Stormrage, Lord of Outland, master of the Illidari * Lady Vashj, leader of the Naga in the Illidari, Handmaiden to Queen Azshara * Akama, leader of the Ashtongue Deathsworn sect of Broken draenei * Kargath Bladefist (presumed), leader of the Fel Orcs in the Illidari Other Notable Illidari * Zuluhed the Whacked, Leader of the Dragonmaw Clan * Varedis, Illidari Demon Hunter leader at the Ruins of Karabor * Netharel, Illidari Demon Hunter * Theras, Illidari Demon Hunter * Alandien, Illidari Demon Hunter * Val'zareq the Conqueror, Head of the Crimson Sigil * Grand Commander Ruusk of Eclipse Point * Leotheras the Blind of Serpentshrine Cavern * Teron Gorefiend, Death Knight * Vagath, Jailor of Maiev * Lothros, Lieutenant of Illidan at Illidari Point * Arzeth the Merciless * Illidari Lord Balthas of Netherwing Ledge * Oronu the Elder of the Ruins of Baa'ri * Ambassador Jerrikar, emissary between Illidari bases in Shadowmoon Valley * Chancellor Bloodleaf, ambassador to the giants * Envoy Icarius, Illidari messenger, guarded by Blood Lord Zarath * The Illidari Council Category:Illidari Category:Fel Orcs Category:Blood elves Category:Naga Category:Broken Category:Demons Category:Organizations